The present invention relates to a drop-safety mechanism for a firearm with a pivot-mounted trigger.
Drop-safety mechanisms are used to prevent discharge in case of a collision impact on the weapon, e.g., if it lands on the ground with its stock or receives an impact on the stock. Without a drop-safety mechanism, the trigger could move backward due to its moment of inertia and fire a shot. Therefore movable masses are provided for the weapon that move in the same manner as the trigger in such a case and insert themselves in front of a catch in order to block it.
In known drop-safety mechanisms, the movable mass is supported on the housing, which requires a relatively large amount of space. The invention has the objective of creating a more compact solution.